


The Will of a Broken Man

by CookieDancer



Category: DarkStache - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Wilford Warfstache - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDancer/pseuds/CookieDancer
Summary: Will finds Dark in a shaken state one night. After comforting Dark, questions begin to bubble inside Wilford. What had Dark so shaken up? Why does he get so defensive when brought up? And who was William?YES- I'ma filthy, dirty DarkStache shipper. Bite me. Also, I'm obviously not the best of writers so any suggestions would be wonderful, whether it be writing style, word choice, grammar. I don't care just please try to not be a dick about it. Hope you enjoy reading!Side note: Most of this came to me at 3 am so if it doesn't make complete sense I'm blaming that. I will edit the best I can but I'm still tired so *shrug* we'll see how it goes.





	1. Dark's Last Will

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! The first chapter of a new story! This is not going to be super long, I honestly just needed to get this in a cleaner format. If I like it and it feels like it can be extended I may do so but we will see!

Damien had nightmares more night than not but this particular night was one of the worst he has had. He was back at the mansion right after y/n had been shot. He stood by as the scene unfolded in front of him, he saw William clutching his old cane close to his chest as he stared at the body lying on the floor; broken and lifeless. He saw as y/n rose from their death like slumber, collecting themselves they carefully scanned the room until their eyes fall to Will who looks more than relieved that they’re not dead. Frightened, they back away, Will attempts to comfort them. “No! No, it’s okay...You’re not dead. I, I, I mean of course you’re not dead. How could you be dead? I wouldn’t have killed you! I, I didn’t kill you. I..I mean of course.” Will’s voice trails off as he gingerly places the cane on the vanity. “ I didn’t kill anybody. I-”, he chuckles weakly, “It was all a joke. Of course! it was all a joke! Ha ha ha! Were you in on this?! Did Damien put you up to this? Of course, he did! Damien where are you? You rapscallion! Where are you? ” he turns, stumbling his way to the door leading outside calling out for his friends. “Celine! Oh, son, it’s time to come out now! Ahh! it was good, it was good! You almost had me!"

Dark followed the desperate cries from his broken friend. He watched the madness of the Colonel unfold and it breaks him every time. Cut to a scene of William in the garden still calling out their names, his voice hoarse from overuse. No one is around for miles except for Dark and Will yet Will cannot see him, Dark is a ghost to WIll even in his own dreams. Will finally collapses into the grass, sobbing, their names the only thing he can say. Over and over and over and over again. Damien looks away unable to bear the sight, that’s when he notices a figure walking towards them. A glimmer of hope flickers in Damien’s gut. Maybe it’s a dream version here to comfort Will...maybe...it’s us. As the figure draws near, Damien’s hope dies and is replaced with a chilling fear. It’s the detective. He’s bleeding from his side but he looks lively as ever. William doesn’t notice he just continues to weep endlessly. The detective stops just a few feet behind Will, drinking in the image. With a blank expression, the detective pulls out his gun and aims right for the back of Will’s head. Damien at this point is in Colonel’s face screaming at him to get up. “GET UP YOU FOOL!” Damien’s voice cracks on the last word as tears begin to fall, his attempts to reach his long-forgotten friend are futile. He turns to the detective and makes a grab for his arm but to no avail, he phases right through. Helpless. He can’t do anything to save him. he can’t save his dear friend so he just sits and watches. The detective takes his aim and BAM. The bullet traveling from the barrel of the gun to William’s head was like watching a bee making its way to a flower, slow yet precise until it met its target.

Damien watches as Will’s body contorts to the impact, his mouth open caught on the last syllable he ever spoke, “Da-.” but he would never finish that sentence. William’s body hit the ground with a definitive thud into a pool of ever-growing crimson. With that, the detective turns and leaves. Tears begin to stain Damien’s cheeks as he wails into the abyss. He cries, pounding his fists into the ground, tearing at the grass. He crawls to the body, carefully he lifts Will into his arms cradling him close. That’s when the scene goes dark and the man in his arms begins to speak. “You weren’t there...Damien, where did you go? Why did you leave me? Why? I thought I was your friend. Why did you leave me?” Damien’s eyes widen, he backs away from Will as the harsh whispers grow louder. “Look at this mess. Look at what you did Damien. Look at what you did. You’re fault. You’re fault. YOU’RE FAULT.” Damien puts his hands over his ears shaking his head vigorously. “No...no, no, no, no, NO! I didn’t leave you! I didn’t mean to! I didn’t...we didn’t want to leave you Will..I’m sorry...I’m sorry...”


	2. Dreams as Clear as Syrup

It was around 3:30 am when Will was awoken by Bim and the Jims. They inform him that something is going on in Dark’s room and would like him to go check it out. Slightly irritated at having been woken up at such an awful hour, but agrees nonetheless. Out of all the egos, he and the Host are the only two that aren’t afraid to go into Dark’s room. As he made his way to Dark’s room he understood why they were concerned, the creaking noise was louder than ever and Dark’s grey aura had seeped out into the hall leaving hints of static in the air. Outside his door, Will heard something he recognized but never thought he would hear coming from Dark. Is he…crying? This too Will by surprise and it made him hesitant to open the door, fearful of what he would see on the other side. Slowly, he pushed the oaken door open, looking around nothing was too out of the ordinary. Static clung to the air and almost made it hard to breathe, the creaking and groaning were almost deafening in the room. Will made his way to Dark’s bed. The first thing he noticed was something he’s never seen on Dark before. Pain. Dark always has a scowl etched on his face but this was different, this was pain and sadness. Will sucked in a breath and closed the distance between them, Dark’s aura sending his hair on end as he inched closer. Setting himself near Dark he studied his face, Will knew that waking him would lead to one of two things. One, Dark was not going to be happy and he was going to give him Hell for barging into his room, or two; he would get thrown out with a wordless good night. The second happens more times than not because Dark doesn’t have the time to give him an actual punishment. At least, that’s how Dark explains it. There were a few times Will had managed to push Dark to the edge and had paid for it dearly. Dark did apologize in his own, “too good to say I’m sorry but I’m sorry.” kind of way. He was used to both but this time felt different. Wilford placed a gentle hand on Dark’s shoulder giving him a light shake.

“Dark. Dark.” Dark’s lip twitched, a bit louder,” Wake up, you’re having a bad dream. Dark, wake up.” He gave a firmer shake and Dark’s eyes snapped open startling Will. Dark sat up looking at Will wide-eyed, he drew his hand back prepared to bolt if needed. Darks’ chest heaved as shaky breaths escaped him, he was trembling and looked more pale than grey. Will was at a loss for words, he had never seen him look so..scared. There was a lingering silence before Will decided to call for Dark one more time.

“Dark?” Dark’s eyes snapped to Will, his heavy breathing subsiding and his color returning, the aura around the room felt calmer. Dark was waking up. Yet, he didn’t say anything, he just kept looking at Wilford. Will pressed his luck further and moved closer,”Dark?” he put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. “You, uh…you gave us quite the scare there, Sport. You alright? Have a bad dream? What was it about? Puppies and rainbows.” He chuckled, proud of his stupid joke. Dark remained silent. Damn. Something is really wrong. Will cleared his throat uncertain of what was going on in that head of his. Maybe he was still asleep and this was the perfect opportunity to get the hell out before he actually woke up.

"Well uh...I'll let you get back to sleep alright? Good night, Mr.BroodyPants." He got up and was making his way to the door when he heard a faint whisper. "Hm?" He turned back to Dark, "Didn't quite catch that, Dark." "Will..." Will? Is he trying to say his name or ask a question? Wilford rolled his eyes, he's always been a drama queen but this was too much even for Dark. He walked back to lean against his bedpost. "Will...? WIll what? Will I explain what the hell is going on? Because frankly, I have no idea myself. You scared the daylights out of Bim and the Jims because of your little nightmare and now you won't even talk. What's gotten into you? The big bad Dark is shaken up by a bad dream?" He huffed and folded his arms, he was annoyed, one for being woken up so early and two, because Dark is never this quite. He would have scolded Will at this point and told him to go back to bed. In all honesty, Wilford was more concerned than anything he just isn't the best at showing it yet. Dark just looked at him lip still quivering. It made him feel...bad. "Dark," he dropped his arms and sat next to him again, "I was only pulling your leg. What's wrong?" He fixes Dark with a concerned look, but he just shakes his head, silent. Will sighs and leans back, "Fine. I get it you don't like talking about your emotions. I'll leave you be, good ni-" "William..." The name falls from his lips as if it had been there for ages. Wilford cocks an eyebrow at the strange outburst. "Dark?" Dark turns to Wilford, "Who's William?" he chuckles slightly, "Do you mean Wilford? You old devil, how could you forget my name? Is your mind finally starting to go? Shall I get the doctor to come take a look at you?" Wilford lets out a hearty laugh, the old sport has finally lost it! Who would have thought that the great and powerful Darkiplier would finally snap and lose his marbles? Wilford collects himself and gives Dark a hefty pat on the back he gets up. "Get some rest there, my boy. Seems you're right out of your mind!" He shifted to get up but was caught by surprise when Dark grabbed him by the wrist. Will's heart jumped into his throat, he looked back expecting a more than pissed off Dark but what he saw was Dark reaching out for him with his other hand. "William..." With trembling hands Dark cupped Wilford's cheeks pulling him close, he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Will's. Will just sat there, his brain short-circuiting unable to process what the hell was going on. He finally lifted an arm and slowly wrapped it around Dark's waist. Dark sank his weight into Wilford, unable to hold it in any longer he broke out into furious sobs the name falling from his lips over and over again. "William! William! William..." Wilford was utterly broken to see Dark like this, he sighed gently into his hair and in one quick swoop, he had Dark in his arms holding him close to his chest. He sat to where he was leaning against the headboard basically cuddling Dark in an attempt to comfort him. He rubs light circles into the small of Dark's back talking softly, 'Shhhh...Shh...it's alright, Wilford is here. Shhhh."

This goes on for about an hour before his tears finally subside. Wilford glances down at Dark, eyes irritated from the bombardment of emotions, the only evidence of tears was the soft, painted streaks down his cheeks. The only sound was the quiet beating of Wilford's heart and the small creaks from Dark's body. "Are you alright now, or do I need to baby you some more?" That gets a small smile from Dark. A genuine smile. Dark merely shakes his head, "No." whispered coarsely from his lips. Wilford nods, shifting his weight so Dark and he is sitting up. He cracks his neck, "Next time you decide to cuddle me like that at least let me get into a comfortable position first." Dark gets off his lap and settles back into bed, gently rubbing the velvet material he looks back up at Wilford, his lip twitches and Will notes that there is still pain deep in his eyes. Dark sighs and palms at his eyes chasing away some stray tears that threaten to escape. "Thank you.." he mumbled more to his sheets than to Wilford. Tonight is just full of surprises. Wilford nodded slowly, "Y-you're welcome Dark." He gets up, laying Dark down and tucking him in. Will stays and makes sure Dark falls asleep, gently stroking his hair until his eyes fluttered shut and the rhythmic movement of his chest indicated sleep before heading off to his own bed exhausted. By the time he was able to lay down, eyes heavy and mind racing it was 6 in the morning, that emo bastard threw off his sleep schedule. He sighed, tossing and turning before drifting off to sleep. Sleep filled with burning memories he hadn't thought about in years, people once forgotten, and a place he never wished to remember. He woke in a cold sweat, as the dream faded to be forgotten just like the countless others. He glanced at the clock. 7:30 am. Groaning deeply he sat up, that was as much sleep as he was getting today.

Rolling out of bed he slumped his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day, when he looked in the mirror he noticed his eyes were slightly red and puffy. He shrugged it off, nothing a little cold water can't fix. After he was dressed and ready to go he made his way to the kitchen for some breakfast. The doctor had made his favorite, waffles. Along with eggs, bacon, sausage, and fruit. Wilford smiled and rubbed his hands together at the glorious slight, he piled on at least five waffles, six strips of bacon and a nice helping of eggs drenching the whole thing in syrup. This was Wilford's typical diet so it didn't phase any of the other egos who were busy chatting among themselves, the doctor however commented on how too much bacon will kill him, he's a doctor he knows what's best. Will just shrugged, " If I die by eating too much bacon I die a happy man." He took his seat at one end of the table next to Bim and the Jims. Bim was just telling the Jims about his game show and how he got _THE_ Danny Sexbang on as well as Matthias on once. Will begins chowing down on his breakfast as he listens to Bim's story. Bim exaggerates the part where he turns Danny into a burger; how you exaggerate that, he was unsure, and then he gushes about Matthias the rest of the story. Listening to the others he hears Ed trying to sell his kid to the Silver Shepard. Silver seems interested but says he would only buy him if he got a superhero discount, Ed says there is no such thing and the rest of the conversation is them arguing back and forth. The Googles are discussing how to achieve their secondary objective, each having their own unique method of killing mankind. Scanning the room Will notices that one particular ego is missing, where was Dark? He was about to go ask the Host if he knew where he was when; speak of the devil, Dark walks into the kitchen looking slightly disheveled. The moment his presence is known the chatter dies down except for the Googles, Bim and the doctor. Dark scans the table and gives a slight nod to those that catch his eye. A friendly gesture that is not common to him, this sets some of the egos on edge. Dark helps himself to some toast and fruit, the doctor informs him that according to his totally legitimate research on nutrition Dark has made a healthy decision. Dark chuckles, he chuckles. This nearly causes Wilford to choke on the remainder of his waffles. Bim leans over to Wilford in an attempted at a more private discussion, "Hey, so how did last night go? What was going on with the ol' boss man?" he whispered nervously glancing around to make sure no one was listening. The others were distracted by their own conversations to pay any mind to them. Wilford shrugged," I don't know, to be honest. He seems fine now I wouldn't worry too much about it Bim." "Yes, do not concern yourself with such matters Mr. Trimmer." Bim froze as Dark appeared behind him, "Y-yes sir." he quickly got up and made his way back to the Jims, trying to keep his cool demeanor he started talking about an exciting new show that he was working on. The chatter resumed as normal, Dark took the seat next to Will, taking small bites out of his toast reading a newspaper Will hadn't seen prior to him sitting down. The silence between the two felt a bit off as Will had so many questions but didn't know where to begin. Dark, sensing the prolonged silence was coming to an end spoke up first, " I wish to not speak about what happened last night Wilford. It was none of your concern and I wish to keep it that way." Will pondered for a moment, sighing he reluctantly dropped the subject, but that just raised more questions and Wilford was determined to find out what was going on with Dark. 


	3. Fading Back to A Reality for Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby pin ex-Machina. Fight me. 
> 
> Sorry, it took a bit longer for this chapter, school is an even sucking leech on my soul! :D

Breakfast carried on like normal after Dark finished he addressed the room. "We all have our duties for the day. Do them with diligence and after you are free to do as you please for the remainder of the day. That is all." He took his leave to the study with the Googles and Host close behind. Wilford went about his day completing his tasks early, reporting to Dark who was busily discussing some plans with the Googles and Host. Dark simply waved him off noting he was free to do what he wanted but to try and stay out of trouble. With a determined look in his eyes Will headed to Dark's room, he was going to find out just what that pompous bastard was hiding. Cracking open the door slowly, he peered inside Dark's room was a sight to behold even for someone not fond of the intricacy of it all. The walls were painted a glossy black detailed with blue and red patterns. His floor was sleek black tile with rugs scattering the floor in a messy manner. His bed was pushed to the wall farthest the door and was dawned with black velvet sheets and a red comforter. Will rolled his eyes, a feared man Dark is but a princess no less. Will likes pink by my god, he would never plaster the damn color on everything he owns. He took a few steps in and found himself at Dark's desk. It was a beautiful handcrafted, dark oak table with many shelves and drawers. Dark had trinkets and knickknacks placed delicately on the shelves, his desk neatly ordered with papers to the right and books to the left. Will began his search picking up a file on the desk, he never knew what Dark really did here. It was all boring paperwork anyways, nothing interesting caught Will's eye as he leafed through the pages, most of them have doctor issued notes many of them being nonsense. Rummaging about in the drawers and files, looking for any clues on who this William chap was, or is. Whichever. He had been through almost every drawer, the last one was smaller than the rest and was, unfortunately, locked. Damn, and he knew very well who had the key. Stroking his pink mustache he pondered, the best way to open the drawer _without_ breaking it. That's when an idea came to his brilliantly, broken mind, with a quick leave he found a bobby pin one of the girls left behind. Will thought back to all the movies he's seen where the Strong Female Lead Character can open locks and doors with just a bobby pin. He pushed it into the small opening and began twisting and turning the pin, pressing an ear to the drawer listening for...something, he didn't know what. 

It felt like ages but he had _somehow_ managed to fit it in just right and he heard a soft clicking noise. Pulling open the drawer, his smile fell from his face, more papers. He sighed, defeated but examined them half-heartedly until one caught his eye. "Safari Trip Gone Wrong!" was written in bold, black letter across the top of some old news article. Strange, why would Dark keep something like this? The words were too faded to make out anything concrete except for some of the headline. What he could read went something like this," W...... fath.. son hun.... tr.. son was sh... and ki.... fath.. devastated..." the rest was illegible. The picture of the man on front brandishing a rather large gun pulled at something deep inside Wilford but he shrugged it off. Moving on to the next piece made his jaw drop. "Death of a Local Movie Star!" This too was very faded but the picture...looked just like Mark. If Wilford was confused before he sure as hell was lost now. Digging deeper he found news article after news article, many of them all to illegible to read or only small incomprehensible snippets could he make out. There was one he found about a murder at a mansion, three missing persons, one confirmed dead and one severally wounded. The survivors all talked about their experiences at the mansion, and the murder of famous Hollywood star Mark Fischbach. One of the survivors, Benjamin, talked of how it started out as a night of debauchery and poker with some of Mr.Fishbach's close friends such as Mayor Damien, the new District Attorney and...Colonel William. Wilford's eyes fixated on the picture of the three men. The mayor looked just like Dark...what was this??? And William...William, well Will couldn't be sure but something began to stir deep inside his mind. Colonel...William...they played around his head now buzzing with even more questions, more confusion. He kept reading, it now diving into the detective's testimony about the whole case. He was saddened to have lost yet another good partner, as short as their time was together he will never forget them and he swore that he would track down and jail the person responsible for all this. For all the deaths and hell they went through, the Colonel. All of the evidence had pointed to him, he had planned on murdering Mark for years as he became more successful in his endeavors. Mark had a lovely home, a beautiful wife, and his ever-growing acting career and the Colonel was jealous. He couldn't stand seeing his once good friend in the limelight, it started with the Colonel and Mark's wife Celine having an affair that lasted for months. Until Mark found out about it, he and the Colonel fought until they both went their separate ways along with Celine who was never heard from again until the night of the murder. How convenient, as the detective put it, that she after all these years would show up the day Mark was murdered. The article goes on to thank the detective for his hard work in hunting down the Colonel, a sick son-of-a-bitch as the detective lightly puts it and ends with a mention of a memorial service for the beloved actor.

Wilford's ears begin to ring, things begin to pile up in the back of his mind. William...Damien...Celine...Why were these names so familiar? Why couldn't he remember? Why did the detectives' words anger him? Just what in the hell was going on? He braced himself against the table as he got up, head pounding, he felt sick. That's when he noticed something else in the drawer, carefully he pulled out a stack of photographs. He examined each one as if he stared long enough the answer might come to him, and maybe it will. The first photo was of the three men, they were smiling names, date and location scrawled on the back of the picture. "Damien, William and Mark, January xxxx New Year's Party!" Another showed them in a suit and tie gathering all with glasses of champagne in hand, more names, dates, and locations scrawled on the back. "Damien, William and Mark August xxxx Damien's First Day in Office!" Another was just the Colonel in front of a jeep, "Colonel's First Safari! Good Luck Old Sport!" Next, was Mark in front of a rather large movie theater he was grinning and gesturing at the sign behind him, in large neon letters was the title, _Danger in Fiction starring: Mark Fischbach_. The back of the photo read, "Mark's first movie! So proud of our dear friend!" The last few photos are what got his attention, it was the three of them again but this time accompanied by a female. She was grinning and had an arm locked with Mark who matched her happiness. She was in a beautiful white dress and looked stunning. The other two were on either side of the happy pair but did not rejoice in their pleasure. The back read as such, "Mark and Celine's' Wedding Day. Good Luck to the Happy Couple. Best Men: Damien, William and y/n." The last photo he came upon was framed, the frame itself was worn and broken. The photo looked to be in good condition but was too, very old. Turning it delicately in his hands he examined this man, this Colonel or William. Why this man? This man who Dark called out his name in the middle of the night until his voice went hoarse. Who was he to Dark? Who are Damien and Celine? Why did their names ring deep within him like _somehow somewhere_ he knows exactly who they are? He sucked in a breathe putting the photos and newspapers on the desk, he searched deeper into the desk until he came upon something he hadn't noticed before in the lip of the desk. Perplexed, he pulled out an old, worn cane. It was black except for the silver end. He ran his hands over the chipped wood and rusting metal. It was so foreign yet it brought a sense of great familiarity to him. A sense of comfort. Tracing his fingers lightly over the fading material he echoed the names in his head; Damien, William, Celine. Wilford was too focused on the cane that he didn't notice a shift in the energy of the room as Dark seethed in the doorway. "What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?"                 


	4. We Can't Fix What Was Broken but We Can Make Something New From the Shattered Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WIll is caught between a rock and a hard place as the distant memories of old friends and troubling times flood his thoughts while Dark is quickly losing his patience with the bewildered and frightened Pink Boi. FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS(hopefully) EPIC CONCLUSION!
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN MOTHER TRUCKERS 
> 
> ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTER OF MY LAME STORY THANK YOU TOO ALL WHO ENJOY IT AND WANTED MORE YOU ARE WHAT KEPT ME GOING TO WRITE THIS SO I HOPE ITS EVERYTHING YOU COULD EVER WANT AND MORE

Wilford's eyes snapped up to the looming figure in the doorway. Shit. Shit. Shit. He was in for it now. Dark took slow and methodical steps towards Will, his voice dangerously low. "What are you doing in here? I won't ask again." Wilford swallowed, "I-I-I was just Ummm..." his heart hammered in his chest. He was never really fearful of Dark, he knew better than to cross him. Dark respected him, he said it himself but Will knew he had messed up this time. The one thing Dark can't tolerate is when someone invades his personal space. Sure, Wilford would barge into the study or his office when he was there but never his room. He fucked up. There was no way to talk himself out of this. Dark's steps echoed across the floor, standing inches from Will, Dark's aura shifted and popped making Will's hair stand on end. "Wilford I respect you for being a smart man but it seems you have made a very grave mistake today. You have crossed the line this time. I put up with your shenanigans but this has crossed me. I am fairly close to not letting you walk out of here." He stated this with such a matter of fact tone that it gave Wilford chills. A calm Dark was a terrifying Dark. "I'm...I'm..." "You're what? Are you sorry? Do you really think an apology will save you now?" Dark's energy crept around Will engulfing him making it difficult to breathe. He gripped the cane tighter in his hands huddling it close to his chest, Dark's eyes flickered down to the object now realize just what he had found, he had been so focused on Wilford. Dark sucked in a sharp breath, fury mixed with dread flooded his senses clouding his mind. Dark pushed past WIll and gazed upon the haphazard mess of his past on his once neat desk. His breathing became irregular as his emotions conflicted with what he wanted to show. "How did you get into that drawer?" He whispered. Will gulped, "f-funny story actually! You see, movies aren't always a crock of shit. That bobby pin trick you always s-see? Well, it turns out it worked." He held up the bobby pin smiling sheepishly. Dark braced himself against his desk, eyes shut tight as he spoke slowly. "Get. Out." Will begged his feet to move but his body remained rigid in fear. The only thing that worked was his mouth, "B-but...Dark" "GET OUT!" his voice boomed throughout the room. "I won't say it a third time Wilford. If you value your pathetic life you will leave this instant and _NEVER_ speak of this to me again." WIll nodded, a white-knuckle grip on the cane as he began to high tail it out of the room. His mind a wreak with what just happened. He couldn't comprehend it all. Who were those people? "Who is Damien?" the words spilled out before he had a chance to catch them. Dark froze, "What did you say?" Will turned around to face Dark whos face had gone a bit pale at the mention of the name. "Where...how do you know that name?" Will gestured to the photos on the table, Dark picked one up, the Wedding. Eyes darting over the photos as he sifted through them studying every detail as if they would tell him what Wilford knew. Will, either stupidly or bravely, took a step back to Dark. "Who are all these people? Who's Celine? Who's Damien? And William? And why are they all with Mark?" Dark dropped the photos and rubbed his temples shaking his head. "I-it is none of your concern. And how DARE you go through my belongings! I already told you to get out Wilford, my patience is running very thin. I've already been more than generous with you tonight now get out or so help me I'll-" "You'll what? Kill me? You could never and we both know that Dark. Who are these people? Why do you have their pictures in a locked drawer? Did they work with you before? Is that why you're going after Mark? Did he do something to them? Did...you do something to them?" That was the final straw. 

 

"I do NOT need to explain myself to some halfwit, good for nothing maniac who thinks shooting people is another way for playing tag and then needs me to bail them out of trouble because they're too damn idiotic to do anything right! These are my personal belongings. _MINE_! There is nothing here I need to explain to _you_  of all people! You would never understand. You _can't_ understand." Speechless and shaking Wilford just gaps at Dark. He can usually take Dark's outbursts but this time...it hurt. He never could understand why Dark was nicer to him out of all the other egos. Will just figured he felt sorry for him the most, and this, to him proves it and it hurt. He felt like a child, he never did take much seriously but he never thought of himself as childish. His world seemed to be falling from under him. "Idiotic huh?" He let out a weak chuckle, "Out of everyone here Dark, I always respected you the most. You were always...always a straightforward chap and...I always admired you for it." He shook his head, "but now I realize what an uptight, too good for anyone bastard you are. I may not understand just what in God's name is going on with you but damn it! I care about you! As strange as it is, there is something that pulls me to care about you. I don't care about a lot of things, but you. I care, a whole hell of a lot. Too much, it seems." Dark would not look Will in the eyes as he spoke, arms to his side his fist in balls as he tried to compose himself. WIll continued," I thought you felt it too. I thought I was different, that I wasn't just some expandable business partner to you, that that's why you let me hold you last night like a damn child as you wept the names of these people! For hours!" Dark flinched, looking up at Will,"Don't you go there. Don't you dare go there, Wilford. You know damn well I was not in my right mind last night. Yes, I may hold you above others but that does NOT give you the right to barge into my room and go through my things without consequence." "Just tell me who they are Dark! You were so bloody worried about them last night, especially William. Are they lost?" Dark just shook his head, "Maybe I can help you find them. I can warp through time and space, no one can hide from old Warfy!" He gave a big goofy smile like he always does, Dark was on the verge of tears. Both halves knew that Wilford's mind was gone and it killed them to see him so eager to find someone that isn't there anymore, someone they lost a long time ago. Will frowned when he saw Dark's face, the pain had taken up residence on his features and he looked more defeated than ever. "C'mon Dark...just let me help. "You can't. They're gone. They're all gone, Wilford. So please...get out." his voice cracked on the last syllable and he hated it, he hated sounding so weak but the memories had started taking their toll on his body. It physically ached him to remember those fateful few nights that lead him and Wilford to who they are now. Will was determined to not let this go. If he could somehow show Dark that they aren't gone, they have to still be here. They were probably just messing with him! A joke! "I'm sure if we asked the Googles they would be able to find them! They know everyone who has ever been on the planet! We'll go ask them! They've got to know something, even if I have to freshen their memory a bit!" He chuckled brightly as he linked arms with Dark pulling him towards the door humming happily at his plan. Dark snapped, ' I ALREADY SAID NO! THEY'RE GONE! DAMIEN'S GONE! CELINE IS GONE! AND WILLIAM IS GONE! THEY'RE NOT COMING BACK! THERE IS NO HELPING! THERE IS NO FINDING THEM! FOR GOD SAKES GET YOUR HEAD OUT FO YOUR OWN ASS WILLIAM!" Dark's eyes went wide, everything went still as he looked at Will, he was just as shocked as Dark. Wilford blinked, sucking in a breath as he stared at Dark wide-eyed and mind racing. Was he starting to remember? Was that the final straw? "W-Wilford." Dark stammered out his name hoping to whatever God was out there that Will wasn't starting to remember. 

 

Will was silent, his mind raced with the images. The names, Dark's all too familiar tone calling him that name. Everything. Everything began to come back to him, the memories of that damned night that his mind had shut out ever since he shot the District Attorney and watched as that very corpse got up after ten hours of a deathlike stillness. Hell, they were dead, but somehow they got up like they had just woken up from a nap. Will nearly collapsed as the flashbacks became too much for him to handle. He needed to get out of there as more started creeping their way through. He couldn't hear Dark calling out his name. Was it his name? He didn't know anymore. He stumbled out of Dark's room, trying to find something solid he could grasp, something in this world that was real to him, not these memories he never knew he had. He could feel his mind breaking with each new memory he remembered. The sweet smell of red wine and the chatter or guests at a party, for the new mayor. The cool feeling of the pool he loved so much and the taste of the summer air. His senses became overwhelmed by it all. People he never knew came dancing back to his mind. The first time he laid eyes on Celine at the dinner party for Damien, elegant and dangerous in the black dress she loved. The rough leather under his fingers sitting in the theater watching Mark's first major film as an actor and the distance smell of the popcorn. Damien and Mark on either side of him laughing and poking fun at Mark. He let out a hearty chuckle as he stumbled down the hallway lost in his own mind. He remembers the first time Damien and he had a long drunken night together after a petty argument that William had no doubt started. What started out as a screaming match between the two had turned into a giggly mess of limbs tangled on Damien's sofa as they reminisced about childhood and how simple it all used to be back then, the night ending with them falling asleep in each other's arms and an awkward awakening by Damien's new assistant who was kind enough to look the other way. 

 

Bim had been the only ego brave enough to go see what was going on between Dark and Wilford as the Googles and Host were nowhere to be found. He was elected to go check on them when the screaming started, after much fighting, he finally started making his slow descent down the hallway mumbling about how he better get to host his own damn show after all this. Despite all the gossip and theorizing in the living room, nothing could have remotely prepared Bim for what he stumbled on. He found Wilford in the bathroom half crying half laughing pulling at his own hair, pink strands littering the sink. Wilford looked up to his new guest, he gave a broken, sad smile as he showed Bim his hair. "Ridiculous color isn't it?! Who in their right mind would dye their own hair pink? Pink! Of all colors, I could have chosen. You know why I chose pink?" Bim shook his head slowly too afraid to speak. Wilford started giggling, " I chose pink because it was his favorite color! He loved it! Light pink, dark pink, pastel. He loved them all! Pink! He loved it..." He was back to sobbing hysterically as he ripped more hair out. "Why? Why? WHY?! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AWAY?! THE JOKE ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE DAMIEN! CELINE! Y/N! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW! COME OUT! Please...come out..." Bim inched closer to Wilford, against any instinct he reached out to touch his shoulder but before he could make contact Will snapped up and gripped his wrists tight eyes mad and full of rage. "I know why! It was that damn detective and Mark! They took them from me! They took them all away from me! Damien! Celine! He took them! HE TOOK THEM!" "W-Will!" Bim was terrified, he tried calling out to him but to no avail. _This is how I die._ He thought. Then like a flip of a switch Will released his death grip on Bim's wrists and sank his weight into him as he began sobbing once more. Bim just gently patted his back, "Will, I'm going to take you to your room. Okay?" He didn't respond so Bim, with all his might, let Will lean against him as he dragged him off to his room. He sat Will on the end of his bed, straightening out the suit he looked down at Will. His eyes were glazed over and his cheeks were wet with fresh tears, sighing softly he walked over a gently took his handkerchief and dabbed his eyes. Will looked up at him, some light coming back his voice cracking as he spoke, "I thought you were dead ol' boy...I mean, of course, you're not dead. Why would you be? I didn't kill you! I didn't kill anyone! I didn't...I didn't kill...anyone." Bim's heart broke seeing him like this. Wilford had always been an eccentric, a little off the handle but this, this was a broken man. Something in him finally snapped and Bim was determined to go confront the person he deemed responsible. As he laid Wilford down on his bed, gentle sobs escaped him, he turned to go face Dark. It was easier than he thought when Dark appeared in the doorway looking just as disheveled as Will. Bim blinked at him, his confidence faltering at the bizarre sight. Dark laid heavy eyes on Will taking in the sight of his once dear friend who could face mountains be reduced to this crazed, sobbing mess. Bim looked between Dark and Wilford, Dark hadn't even acknowledged that Bim was there until he walked up to him forcing Dark's gaze away from Wilford. "I don't know what in the hell is going on, but I do know that Wilford needs help. I'm not the person to do that. So please, get what balls you've got and help him. He needs you Dark." He quickly left the two alone, he knew that he would pay for his bold statement towards Dark but that didn't matter right now. He smiled to himself as Dark just blinked and shut the door behind him, he was going to kill him later but Bim felt he had done a job well done. Returning to the other egos, they nearly tackled him as he set a foot through the door. They gathered round to listen as Bim recounted what happened, a few details may have been exaggerated but the Jims would have a great story for later. 

 

Dark slowly closed the door as Bim retreated back to the others, he was shocked at his daring outburst and his pride almost got the better of him but he had more important matters to attend to. Turning to face the mess he created, he drummed his fingers against the desk by Wilford's bed. He never really truly appreciated Wilford's taste in decor. He shook his head trying to focus. _William, er, Wilford needs me_. He moved closer to Will, one look at his face brought Dark right back where he was, lost. Will's face contorted in a look of anguish as his mind was bombarded with memories. Dark chewed on his bottom lip, what was he to do? Was there anything he _could_ do? After too long of a debate Dark did the only thing he could think to do, he relinquished his dignity and crawled into bed with Will just as he had done for Dark that night, wrapping his arms awkwardly around Wilford's frame he lifted him and held him close, rubbing small circles into his back whispering small encouragements. For Will to come back to him, for Will to wake up, that it was all okay. Just like before. Dark's aura felt like a heavy blanket around them as he held Will close, the sweet smell of bubble gum tickled his nose and he smiled softly. After what seemed like hours, Will's breathing had returned to normal and he seemed to be sleeping peacefully, they had become more tangled from where they were last. Dark was leaning against Will's wall as he had him wrapped around his legs and torso, his neck was sore but nothing he couldn't handle. Dark was absentmindedly stroking Will's hair when he began to stir. Dark looked down to see his eyes gently flutter open, as they blinked away the dried tears. Wilford nuzzled his face into Dark's shirt still groggy, he wrapped his arms tighter around his waist. Dark spoke as softly as ever to Will, "Wilford. How are you feeling?" Will sighed out, laying his cheek against his stomach, he cleared his throat, "William. My name is Colonel William Warfstache. I was one of the best hunters of my time. I had some of the best hunting records, I was successful. I had a wife, I had an a...a son. And I had two best friends, Damien and Mark. I loved Celine and took her from Mark. I fought with Damien during our last moments together, I lost the love of my life and me...I killed someone. I killed someone that night. All those years ago. I lost some of the most important people in my life...and for what?" Dark continued to stroke his hair as he spoke nodding slowly, "William, what if I told you that...you didn't lose them. Not, not entirely." He cocked an eyebrow up at Dark, "What are you going on about?" Dark licked his lips as he continued,"Damien and Celine may have lost their physical bodies but their souls. Their souls reside in me, I am Damien and Celine. We were never truly gone, William. We just...we didn't want you to remember." He buried his face into William's pink mess, William was at a complete loss for words. "All these years, old chap? You've both been here? But...I don't understand. WHY?!" He sat up looking directly at Dark, or Damien, whoever they were. Dark held his hands out,"William please, we did it to protect you! We didn't want you to remember that night. It had already broken you enough to where you went mad, we couldn't bear to think what would have happened if we kept letting you remember. Night after night. It would have been cruel. You were already wracked with guilt, we couldn't let you live with it every day." His shoulders slumped as he frowned at the glitching, dark man in front of him. "So what now then? What happens now?" Dark bit his lip, honestly, he had no idea. He never planned for Will to remember, and if he did he never planned for it to go so well, sort to speak. "I don't know honestly. I never thought you would remember. I thought I could protect you enough so that you never would remember. How do you feel? What's it like to...remember?" Will pondered, he felt fine now but what about an hour from now when more memories started to come back? How will he feel when he has to confront the nightmares but with his memory? He felt fine, for now, and that's what he went with. "Fine. I feel fine. Just tired and my body aches but I feel fine." Dark let out a long breath, "Good, I'm- we're glad to hear that. We really are William." He gave a small smile, his hand gently stroking Will's cheek. He leaned into the touch, not realizing just how much he missed it. "So, it's really the both of you in there? Damien? Celine?" Dark nodded, "Yes, most times it is, as he calls himself, Dark is in control. Right now, it's me Will. Damien." and it was, Will recognized those eyes anywhere, those soft yet powerful eyes. He smiled and went back to his previous position of laying on top of him. "Good. I've missed my expensive, uptight pillow." A light chuckle escaped Damien, ruffling William's hair. "I've missed you too. My bubble gum prince." William blushed heavily and buried his face into Damien's stomach. He hasn't been called that in ages but he remembers damn what it meant. He grumbled softly as Damien chuckled running his fingers softly through Wills hair. He clicked his tongue, "You really did a number on your hair. We'll have to get it fixed up later." He ran a lazy hand through his hair, Will closed his eyes at his touch, a feeling he sorely missed. The silence heavy yet comforting for once. Will traced the heam of his shirt, "Damien? Would it be too much trouble if I could talk to Celine for a bit?" Celine all but shoved Damien out of the way when she heard her name, Damien gave her an irritated look but she just smiled. "I'm here William. It's me." She cupped his cheeks and beamed down at him. He smiled back, he recognized those eyes as well. Those soft, dark brown eyes. Like two beautiful oak wood orbs, he sat up cupping her right cheek drawing gentle circles. "Celine...",he pressed his forehead to hers making her heart jump. She giggled as he pressed a mustache kiss to her forehead. "You're never going to shave that thing are you?" "Are you kidding?! It's my most prized possession! Besides, if my memory serves me correctly, this is what won you over all those years ago!" She rolled her eyes, "That was a few years ago, I was used to how it tickled but now..." "You'll get used to it again." he gave a wink, making Celine blush and Damien roll his eyes. "I'm pretty sure that's what got Damien as well." He wiggled his eyebrows, Celine had to fight Damien for control as he stammered to refute that statement. Celine ended up winning but not without a huff from Damien about how he would never fall for such a crass man in the first place let alone for his moustache but Celine and Will knew otherwise.           

After hours of talking, remembering, reminiscing, more mustache kisses and some long needed snuggling. Damien asked William the question that had been weighing on all their minds. "William. After all that has happened today. Do you, want to continue to remember? It's...not going to be easy. It was difficult for us and some nights it still is. We're lucky, in a sense, because Dark helps us suppress a lot. Not the healthiest of coping mechanisms but it works for what we need to do. Do you think you could handle remembering again? You won't offend us if you say no." He chewed on his lip looking up at William, he drummed his fingers against Damien's side. He was right, it wasn't going to be easy. Today was hell and he hasn't even begun to remember a quarter of what he used to. Could he handle having his old memories back? Those old feelings? Maybe. Maybe not. He sighed and smiled, "I believe the answer you're looking for is 'no', but my dears, your William Warfstache is still a tough cookie. So yes, I want to remember. I want to keep remembering, I never want to forget you, or Celine or who we were. Not even Mark because there were some good times with him in there I know it. And I also know," he takes there face in his hands pulling them close," that as long as you two are with me I won't have a reason to feel the way I did when I remember." Damien smiled leaning into William, a soft touching of lips sealed the deal. "Alright, then I won't stop you and we'll do everything we can to help you, just like you did us. He smiled, pulling their bodies close together he wrapped his arms around his waist. It was going to be a rough road to travel but he had the two people he loves more than anything with him, even if they couldn't be there like they used to they were here with him still and knowing that made him all the more determined to remember.

The day slowly faded to night, Will and Damien found themselves at the piano Damien playing a hauntingly beautiful melody as Will sat next to him watching his fingers work the keys in an elegant manner. "I know something else you could do with those fingers." He wagged his eyebrows and grinned at Damien who rolled his eyes and flicked his forehead. "If you're going to be crass, I will kick you out and continue by myself." Will pouted but obliged, Damien went back and played a more upbeat melody his fingers gliding over the keys with such precision. Will wondered how anyone could play an instrument let alone a piano. Will yawned and stretched bones popping as he got up, "This old bag of bones needs to get some shut-eye. Good night Damien, Celine." He leaned down and pecked their cheek heading for his room to embrace the sweet comfort of sleep. Without a word Damien followed Will to his room, a confused William shrugged and continued. Ready for bed, Will slipped in under the sheets first, maybe he just wanted to make sure he fell asleep okay. WIll laid down and closed his eyes drifting off into a deep slumber, a slight movement of the bed stirred him as the soft sting of electricity bounced off his skin engulfed him. Damien had wrapped his arms around him and was spooning him. "What are you doing? Wouldn't you rather sleep in your own silky linens?" Damien nuzzled into his shoulder and shrugged,"We want to make sure you sleep alright tonight. The first night is always the hardest. And besides, your bed is quite comfy compared to mine." William smiled and snuggled more into Damien, interlocking one hand with his, he fell asleep fast but it didn't last long. The nightmares kept them up most of the night, he was right, the first night was the hardest but they were there just as they said they would be. They were there when William walked into breakfast looking like hell from lack of sleep and Dark looking equally as tired. They were there the first week as nightmares invaded Will's sleep most nights but he managed, having the comfort of Damien and Celine next to him snapped him out of it pretty quick. It was going to be a rough road ahead but they were both ready and willing, they got something back they thought they lost so many years ago. Willaim got back his friends, his lovers, they are and always will be his everything. Damien and Celine got back their Colonel, broken yes, but so were they. It may not be the same as before, William still doesn't understand death and dying and Dark still takes control most of the time but they wouldn't trade it for anything. For once in their lives since the events at Markiplier Manor, things were looking up. It can never be the same as it once was, Mark made sure of that but they now have something new, something better even. A new love between three friends, a new piece of this broken puzzle and they loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck titles because they never sound right so I went with the most hipster thing I could think of. (Sorry if you're a hipster and this offended you.) ((not really sorry)) 
> 
> ALSO, I AM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK THE LONGEST TO WRITE  
> IT HAS BEEN A BUSY WEEK BUT HERE IT IS AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTER TO THIS STORY
> 
>  
> 
> As I said before, if I believe I can expand upon this I will add more chapters. Or I may make a continuation from this one, I was actually thinking of doing a prequel for this story! I hope you enjoy the ending, no angst for now and thank you all who supported the story, it's much appreciated!


End file.
